Computer windowing systems have long been in use. Such windowing systems can have many designs, for instance free-form window manipulation by users. Features of such windowing systems are well known and documented elsewhere. Typically, windowing systems have graphic windows for respective processes running on a computer. A user interacts with the windowing system to manipulate and manage the windows. Most windowing systems have functionality to allow applications (assumed to have respective windows) to be opened, closed, moved, hidden, displayed, resized, customized, and so forth.
While various schemes for windowing systems have been used, the increasing size of displays (including projectors and 3D displays) as well as the popularity of tablet computing devices and touch input has renewed interest in tiled windowing systems. In such windowing systems application windows may be manipulated by a user to maximize window sizes while keeping windows from occluding each other, even when application windows are added. In general, tiled windowing systems may benefit from improved techniques for automatically managing the insertion by a user of windows to a display where one or more other windows are already displayed. Such techniques and related approaches are discussed below.